Tigerbeetles are in love
Tiger lily: -screams in pain- Hardcase It's time -kicks hardcase- Hardcase: -soundly sleeping in bed- Tiger lily: -gives hardcase few kicks- Tiger beetle1: -runs in Tiger lily- What's wrong Tiger lily: Look at me fool i'm having a baby!... YOUR BOSS'S BABY Tiger beetle 1 and 2: -grabs her and drags her to a sofa- Don't worry we'll help you Tiger lily: -gives birth to a her baby- Tiger beetle 1: Oh my! But! What! It's pure what! White! Tiger lily: It's albino It's a skin it's a disorder where people are white Tiger beetle 1: Ok Tiger lily: -cries- Hardcase was too selfish and lazy to even watch the birth of his child tell him I'm out of HERE! -Walks off to a ally- Tiger beetle 2: -finally wakes up Hardcase- Sir she left you Hardcase; what! _runs off after here- Tiger lily: -gives baby to turbo- Watch him Hardcase: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Tiger lily: Your too lazy you never watched your son be born! Hardcase: -agrues with her- -enraged and smacks her- Tiger lily: I hate you! Hardcase: -bites her and digs his teeth in her arm- _eyes widen- I'm so sorry! I dont know what came over me! Tiger lily: Just go -runs off back to starlight city- hardcase; _sleeps in the ally- Whiplash: Are you ok. I told you many times that he is bad news. But no do you listen. No.. you just have a baby with the insane guy Skidmark: Maybe he's a zombie. Trying to turn you in a time. -grabs a knife- Whiplash: she is not a zombie! Skidmark: How do you know. her eyes look pretty bloodshot to me Whiplash: That could be many reason! she could lack of sleep. Be on drugs! Skidmark: Are you on drugs? -looks at Tiger lly- Tiger lily: No.. -poker face- I JUST BEEN GIVING BIRTH! ALL NIGHT! Skidmark: ohhh Turbo: -playing with the baby- Baby; -bites turbo's eyestack- Turbo: Ouch! yep that's Hardcase's baby all right heheheh Hardcase: -walks in- Tiger lily Turbo: -takes the baby in the other room before Hardcase could see it- Burn: what do you want!? Hardcase: -pushes burn back- Grown up talk... Uh Tiger lily I'm sorry what happened last night. I didnt mean to attack you like that Tiger lily: Shut up! you rather sleep -then Hardcase: I haven't had any sleep in the past week. I was watching you protecting you Tiger lily: wha?? Tiger beetle 1 and 2: It's true! Tiger lily: Oh.. then i'm sorry Hardcase; Can I See my child Tiger lily: Turbo! Turbo: -hands Tiger lily the baby- Tiger lily: His name is Hardcase: -slaps her- YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME HAVEN YOU.. O_o SORRY SORRY Tiger lily: Go just go! Hardcase: -leaves- -16 years later- Albino: -walks around painted green with contacts on- Hello I'm looking for your boss Bandit: over here Hardcase we got a new recurrit Hardcase: sit down tell me about yourself Albino: ..S..Sure I'm nervous Hardcase: Your name is Nervous!? Albino: No..No..No I'm sor..Sorry Hardcase: Like we need is a nervous tiger beetle named Nervous! Albino: But my name is not ..n.nERVOUS! Hardcase: It is now. Should I call you Shutters~ Group of tiger beetles; -pour water on him- Albino: -Paint comes off- Opps heheh Hardcase: Oh my He's white. Pure white. A freak of nature! w..were you wearing contacts! What's your real name. Bet it's freak! Albino: .. No..It's Albino Hardcase: HAHAHAHA Albino what a stupid name. Why do you they you that Albino: Because i'm Albino. Hardcase: Freak your not one of us you'll never be on of us Albino: I'M ALBINO AND I'M PROUD OF IT! I'M ALBINO I'M PROUD! Hardcase: I'M NORMAL I'M PROUD! Albino: Would you disown your own child if he was Albino Hardcase: Ya. I would disown the mother who had the freak Albino: Good because we all know why your wife left you Hardcase: You just a kid! How would you know what happened to me and my wife! Albino: I know what she thinks of you today Hardcase: Heheheh like what How handsome I was Albino: My mother used to think so Hardcase: I wouldn't date with your mother if she was the last female on earth Albino: you already did Hardcase; KId you confusing me Albino: My mother was right you are a jerk. A heartless cruel piece of that derversed to die in the Tar PIT!. You can never come up with a good plan. She hates you!. She wishes she never falling for your lies! and loved you! You think i'm this freak of nature right Hardcase; Ya Albino: I'm this way with the help of you.. i'm this freak. this failure it's your fault -storms out walking down the street- Tiger lily: Albino what were you doing in there. Albino: -Starts to cry- M..Mother they were so mean to me! wahhhhh! Tiger lily: What did they say Albino: They called me a freak out nature because i'm Albino Tiger lily: Doesnt surpise me -walks to the hideout- Albino: Mother no they'll make you cry too Tiger lily: Stay back -walks- HEY! Everyone: -turns to her- Beetle 5: Hello your cute.. wanna get something to ..eat Tiger lily: No. I just wanna know why were you making fun of my son Beetle 5: Oh.. That was your son.. I'm so sorry. What's your name Tiger lily: That's none of your concern Beetle 5: Please tell me your name miss Tiger lily: Tiger lily Beetle 5,6,and 7: Ti..Tiger l..Lily TheeTiger lily Tiger lily: -walks forward and slaps a drank out of Hardcase's hand- Hardcase: Hey.. What do you think your DOING!.. -Freezes- Tiger lily.. Uh.. Tiger lily: Hmm Why were making fun of that poor Albino Tiger beetle Hardcase: Because he's a freak of nature. I feel bad for the sucker to had that child eeeks Tiger lily: Why should I feel bad for myself. You seem to be enjoying yourself Hardcase: What?! Tiger lily: Still stupid as you were 16 years ago Hardcase: How old is That white Beetle Tiger lily: 16 Hardcase: How long ago when you left me Tiger lily: 16 Hardcase: ugh... Follow up question is his birthday the day we happened to break up Tiger lily: Ya Hardcase: Ugh.. -scared face- Follow Follow up question is that freak of nature happen to be my son! Tiger lily: YES! This is why I never wanted you to be around him!. Hardcase: He's my son! Tiger lily: -sighs- Yes Hardcase: Let me talk to him and say i'm sorry and I can teach him a few things Tiger lily: Actually no. I dont want you to ever be around my son Hardcase: Please.. Please I want to play with him. Just this once. you did take him away from me. You took him away from his only father. His only role model Tiger lily: Actually I dont want you to be his role model. What you taught him today. Is stuff I never wanted him learn. He would of learnt some nasty things if he looked up to you as a role model. Whiplash acted like a father to him. Turbo also helped Hardcase: YOU LET ME ARCH ENEMY BE MY SON'S ROLE MODEL! Tiger lily: Turbo is my friend. Snails taught him better stuff then he would learn him you now good bye Hardcase: follow follow follow up qeustion. Do you love me!? Tiger lily: No Hardcase; because I love you Tiger lily: I just don't know. I did love you. but not currently. I'm in love with TURBO Albino: -runs in screaming- DUN DUN DUN!!!!!.. Oh sorry guys. Sorry I couldnt help myself Category:Stories